Life of a girl with N
by RobotikaMagica
Summary: It is about a girl's life with N
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello guys I'm Konata Izumi. N Harmonia came and he told me, 'You have pretty blue locks that are longer than rest of the Lucky Star cast AN: {get it she's the reincarnation of the character from Lucky Star} You have orbs that are a cute shade of emerald green!' "Thanks" I said back to N.

So... There is that other boy his name is Kyohei. He has a really big u-know-what. i want to date him too!

Anyways... Kyohei said to me the same thing N said to me before. I came to see Cheren. He is SOOOO nerdy. Cheren, N , Kyohei, and Black went blushing after me.

So... Cheren is dating that other girl, her name is Bianca. Shes fine. Shes my maid who is really blond and wears a hat. Her talent is cleaning windows.

Later... Bianca came to me injured. And i healed with just my finger.

N hugged me. Hes 20 While i am 17.

I went to the garage to practice Giant Master sword, witch I learned in just 5 minutes while it took Black To learn it in 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Bianca cleaned my windows, I saw N with another girl, Hilda! N and Hilda laid down and he talked about having kids with her. I knew that was part of my plan to ruin her petite body. She has the biggest boobs in Unova. I was planning for her death at 18 {That's Hildy's age group} Later, Me and Cheren went on the bed. We had sex.

Cheren realized it was wrong so.. he got off the bed and hit me.

Later, I saw Mei with Kyohei. They were kissing and in the same restaurant as N and his stupid preppy fucker.

Later... Colress came. He killed me with the power of fireworks. before i died, I sent out Naruto Uzumaki and when Colress saw him... HE RAN AWAY! So Dawn came and died reviving me. I thought of SMGMM {Super Mini Gem Mini Mix}

I have pretty sky colored hair with green orbs.

I hit Colress with my side attack that he was sent flying and died. AN: Only in the game!


	3. Chapter 3

So... When I walked out of there... I got sick and died. N healed me with that medicine that revives people back from the dead.

Later... I went to see Bianca. She said that i should go see Hilda, an idiot.

I saw Hilda. She said... "Hello zealous hater of me!" "Why you so Flat?" and she held hands with N on a walk near my street.

I went to Kyouhei, He was cosplaying as Kakashi from Naruto. So I made my reference while in Hinata cosplay. I cupped my hands with Bianca and we both said RESENGAN HAHH! Bianca was cosplaying as Tenten, but without the buns. So... Preppy fuckers Mei and Hilda were here too. Mei was cosplaying Rin Nohara from Naruto. Since N wasn't there, Hilda was there, too cosplaying as Tsunade. "Cause she got the meat for it" her friend Mei said. We had fun dancing and being OOC and doing stuff. Cheren was ill, so he wasn't there.

Later... I saw N and Hilda lay down on the grass. Hilda said in a sweet tone "Will you promise to marry me some day?" And then.. N replied, "Sue Hildykins, I will give you a promise ring. Hilda said, " Aww, thanks N" I was so jealous! She was taking my man away! I have a plan to kill Mrs .Pageant queen before her wedding. Hilda was also jealous of my Perfect straight hair and emerald green orbs are cute.

I came back to my junkyard and practiced more. I found cutting scissors and a long rope. Black was also ill.


	4. Chapter 4

As I ran to get Hilda, N said, " Be my precious queen as you please" Hilda said, " Thanks, N you are pretty awesome!"

N was staring at her boobs. I took Hilda to my garage. Hilda let go of her ponytail. She cut off most of hair because she had the "courage to". She even cut off her own bangs. I tied to the wall with rope. She threw the scissors at me. She said, "N the only way I could get with you is that i should get killed.

Later... Hilda started to bleed. N came to the garage and said, "Hilda... I will try to free you from the rope.

A day later... I took Hilda out of the rope and I used my giant Master sword. Hilda was about to duel, but... MY SWORD WENT THROUGH HER BODY AND... KILLED HER!

I was happy. N was really depressed. So... Nearly everyone went to her funeral except me. I celebrated with the happiest party ever. Bianca dropped a lily in her burial area. Cheren dropped a hydrangea. N threw 4 roses for her.


	5. Chapter 5

And then.. I took Mei in once she she kissed Kyouhei. I grabbed her laid her down. I had some sharp stuff. I shot them at Mei. They shot her boobs and stomach and went through her and then she died.

So.. I was even happier once again with the death death of Mei. Kyouhei was mourning intensely. So, I got N apparently, He kissed me once, "Hey do you want to be my Boyfriend", he said. I said, I will!

So we kissed like there was no tommorow.


End file.
